Seductions Sweet Revenge
by nicky69
Summary: Nick has a little surprise in store for Gil and Gil gets some payback. AN: this is slash folks, if that's not your thing please walk on by. Betaed by those lovely ladies elmyraemilie and ilovemycsi. Any mistakes you find are my own.
1. Chapter 1

**Seductions Sweet Reveng: Part One**

Wiping ineffectually at the sweat beading his forehead with one dirty, latex covered hand, Gil Grissom uses the other to support his back as he struggles to stand. Taking a moment to stretch muscles pushed beyond their normal endurance, he curses inwardly at his own advancing years and the indignities of aging.

There had been a time when spending hours bent over; examining evidence of insect activity at a murder scene would have caused him to feel nothing but excitement and curiosity.

Not today.

Today, all he could feel was exhaustion and despondency, as the overwhelming summer heat drained both his strength and enthusiasm. Oh, how he wished for a nice little scene in one of the hotels in Vegas. Hotels that are equipped with the very latest in AC technology. He swears he will never take that for granted again.

Still, at least he is finished for today. As he gathers the last of the evidence that he has collected and trudges back to his vehicle, all he can think of is getting home. Home to his air-conditioned house and a cool shower; home, to wash away the desert grime, sweat and the lingering taste of his own mortality. He can't deny, even to himself, that he smells more than a little ripe.

After he deposits the evidence in the trunk of his car, he moves to the driver's side and opens the door with a distinct lack of enthusiasm. The air inside is oven hot and it is with some reluctance that he enters and takes his seat. The fabric of the seat is hot to the touch; he has to jerk his hand away when he can't resist the perverse desire to check what he already knows.

_Yes, Gil, the steering wheel is blistering hot too._

Slipping the key into the ignition, he welcomes the roar of the engine coming to life and after allowing the engine to run for a few minutes, he activates the car's AC, relishing the cool air that bathes his exposed skin. Then, with a contented sigh, he turns the car towards the lab.

After dropping off all of his precious evidence at trace, Gil turns his weary bones towards home and his significant other. God, a cool shower has never looked so inviting. He can't help but utter a little chuckle as he pictures Nick's indignant face upon finding out that he has been overtaken on the list of Gil's desires by, of all things, a shower.

With that image in mind he drives, homeward bound.

The sound of the front door closing draws Nick from the kitchen, where he has been preparing breakfast for his lover, and into the hallway, and Gil's welcoming embrace.

"Hey, peanut. Finally make it home? I was beginning to think that you were avoiding me," but his warm grin and more importantly, warm hand on Gil's ass, belies any harshness that the words imply. He knows how easily a single shift, drifts into a double, and that overtime is sometimes unavoidable. His own shift had run over too, but at least he had managed to duck out a few hours earlier than Gil, his own case put safely to bed.

"You hungry, babe? I made breakfast, your favourite, mushroom omelette and wheat toast with a fruit cup to follow.

"Sure, just let me jump in the shower first. I kind of smell. I'll be out in ten, OK?" And with a quick grope of Nick's ass as he passes, he is gone. Grinning, Nick plans his revenge as he moves to the kitchen to place their food in the oven to keep it warm.

Ten minutes later, true to his word, Gil is back, refreshed and smelling a whole lot better. Nick has set up their breakfast on the deck out back of their home. Because they have chosen to live on the outskirts of Vegas, with their resources pooled, they have been able to afford a relatively large house, with a pool and a garden. It isn't brand new, but hey, they have a sundeck and a nice tall fence, which provides a whole lot of privacy and that makes up for any minor repairs that need doing

Neatly laid out on the wooden table of their patio set are place settings for two and a pitcher of iced water. As he sees his lover approach, Nick pours two glasses and sets them down to sit sweating in the morning heat. Once Gil has taken a seat, Nick leans into him, his tanned, strong hand slipping around Gil's neck, drawing his mouth closer; all the better for kissing him. At the first touch of soft lips, Gil can feel his heart skip a few beats, his body responding to his lover's touch.

Nick's kisses steal the breath from his body and heavy sighs and groans of need are all that he can articulate, as passion mounts and the temperature rises.

When the kiss ends, Nick pulls back reluctantly, brown eyes seeking blue, and with a wry grin, he says, "I thought you were hungry?"

"I am." The heat behind the softly spoken words and in those same blue eyes is unmistakable.

"Me too," and in one swift, smooth motion Nick is straddling Gil's lap, lips once more tasting Gil's, before moving outwards to explore his neck and throat. Nick's eager hands slide under the robe that Gil has slipped into after his shower, and now find their way to the sensitive skin of his nipples, pinching them gently before dropping his mouth down to suckle on the rosy buds.

Gil's eyes slip closed of their own volition, allowing him to concentrate on the sensations sweeping his body. He can feel the moist warmth of Nick's breath and tongue, as he works on his nipples. He can feel his own hardness, a delicious aching need lying heavy between his legs and Nick's arousal is pressed

against his own, as Nick moulds his body to Gil's.

He can feel sweat begin to trickle between his shoulder blades, can feel the heat of the morning sun as it beats down on them both, and can feel the reassuring weight of his lover in his lap. So immersed is he in these sensations that he does not hear, does not register the tinkling sound of the glass of ice water being lifted. The feeling of intense cold shocks him immensely.

His eyes snap open and it takes Gil a moment to focus his lust-addled eyes and brain and take in the sight before him. In one hand, Nick holds an ice cube and he is gently rubbing it around the inflamed skin of Gil's right nipple.

The change in temperature is astonishing, causing a shudder of excitement to ripple through his body and goose bumps to spring to life. His cock, already hard and leaking, seems to throb in time to the spikes of pleasure and pain that are emanating from his inflamed body. Slowly, Nick allows the ice to migrate from one hypersensitive nub to the other, leaving in its wake a trail of cool water. Water that seems, against all reason, to burn in the heat of his desire.

Slipping backwards, easing himself onto his knees, Nick reaches with one hand to loosen the tie of Gil's robe, exposing him to the morning air, while with the other he continues his assault by ice cube. Gradually, he allows the ice to slip lower and lower, until his hand comes to rest at the nest of salt and pepper curls that surround Gil's cock.

As all motion ceases, Gil pries open his lust laden eyelids to take in the sight of his man; his lover on his knees before him.

"Nicky," a breathless whisper, is all he can muster.

His eyes never leaving his lover's, Nick takes him into his mouth. Slowly at first, he allows his tongue to do little more than graze the swollen head. With his hand of the base of turgid organ, he lets his mouth travel its length, licking and teasing until he comes to his own hand. Dropping his head lower still, he snakes his agile tongue out to lick a swath over Gil's balls, before his other hand comes up to massage them gently. The intimate contact sends waves of pleasure through Gil's heaving body, his hips twitching in anticipation. His hands drop to weakly grasp at Nick's short, dark hair, trying to guide his lover's movements, but Nick has other ideas.

Turning his head, Nick takes the fingers of Gil's left hand into the heated cavern of his mouth, sucking and teasing the errant digits, a playful reminder and a promise of things to come. After a few moments, Nick releases Gil's fingers and brings his formidable talents to bear once more on Gil's cock. With a languid, sensual movement of his head, he licks a path from balls to crown, teasing and tracing the veins that lie close to the surface. At the weeping head, his nimble tongue darts out, lapping up the pre-cum that is flowing freely, tasting his lover, making him squirm with desire.

"God, Nicky. Need more. Christ, no more teasing, please."

And there it is the magic word; please. Nick loves to hear Gil beg, loves to know that he holds this power over Gil, because Gil sure as hell has the same affect on him. Smiling, he raises himself up on his knees a little more and sets the final part of his plan in motion.

Groans of ecstasy slip unbidden from Gil's pleasure wracked body. He hangs onto the arms of his chair, trying to ground himself, as his body is swept up in a flood of sensation and fiery need. Nick's head is moving rapidly now, taking him in deeper with every dip, throat opening to accommodate his lover, until Gil's entire length is inside him. The need to cum is almost irresistible now and Gil struggles to control himself, waiting, wanting to draw this excruciating pleasure out just a little longer.

When Nick draws back, letting his cock slip free, Gil can't help but moan in disappointment at the loss of that beautiful mouth. He wonders what Nick has in mind. He knows that his lover would never leave him unfulfilled. Then Nick is once more taking him inside, but instead of the fantastic heat that he is expecting, Gil feels icy coolness surround him and the soft pressure of ice nudging his swollen cock. The contrast between his heated flesh and the ice pushes his self-control beyond its limits and with a roar he cums in hot, salty spurts, his orgasm ripped from him by sensory overload and a wickedly talented tongue.

When he is finally able to think coherently, Gil can only stare at his lover, taking in his fiendish grin and smug appearance. Oh yes, he thinks, that boy is going to pay! Then, in a whirlwind of action, Nick is gone, only to return a few seconds later, laden down with food.

"Breakfast is served, oh great one," he says, chuckling.

As they both dig into their food, Nick places a playful hand on Gil's arm, catching his attention. With a twinkle in his eye, he nods first to their plates and then to the prominent bulge in his own pants.

"You better eat up, stud. You're gonna need all the strength you can get." Then he turns once more to his own food.

"Is that a threat, Nicky?" his own grin belies his words.

"No, peanut. It's a promise.

_The second part of this will be up sometime today or tomorrow at the latest, so you won't have to wait long to see Gil get his revenge:)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Seductions Sweet Revenge: Part Two**

"No, peanut. It's a promise."

Gil feels a shudder of anticipation run through his body, as he recalls the husky tone in Nick's voice as he had said those words. They were laden with the promise of passion and love, an unforgettable combination. Add to that the sly, smug smile that had flickered over his delectable lips and Gil had almost come undone on the spot. Still, he had managed to control the almost overwhelming desire that had surged through his body, and not thrown Nick over the patio table than and there and fucked him senseless. No, if he wanted his own sweet revenge, he needed to bide his time, catch Nick unawares. Oh, yes, revenge is a dish best served cold, but in this case he would make an exception. Smiling, he began to plan.

Nick had sent Gil off to bed while he loaded the dishwasher and cleaned up what little mess there was left over from breakfast. He had managed to catch a few hours' shuteye while Gil was finishing up his double shift, so he didn't mind cutting him some slack and letting him off cleanup duty. It didn't mean he wouldn't tease his lover about it later though. Oh yes, he would most definitely get some mileage out of this before he let Gil off the hook and if he was lucky, maybe he'd get a nice long blowjob too. The session with Gil out on the patio had left him hard and aching. His lover had been more than willing to reciprocate, then and there, but Nick had refused, promising Gil more fun and games after they had eaten. However, as the meal had progressed, Gil's comments and participation were frequently interrupted by jaw-splitting yawns, and Nick's ardour had cooled in the light of his partner's fatigue. When the meal was over, Nick had ordered a very sleepy Gil off to bed and some much needed rest. Apologizing profusely, Gil had wandered to their bedroom with a sheepish expression, promising that he would make things up to Nick soon.

Growling with frustration, Nick steps back from the car currently occupying the garage of the CSI lab. He pulls off his latex gloves, throwing them down onto the nearest worktop in disgust. He has just spent the last three hours processing said car from top to bottom and he has come up with nothing. Not a damn thing. All that the vehicle has yielded are a cornucopia of smudged prints and partials, nothing of any real value. Man, is he pissed! Taking a minute to sweep away the hair that has fallen into his eyes, he tries to calm himself by taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Breath in, now out, again, and he feels some of his composure return. When he opens his eyes, the damn car is still there, but he feels more in control of his emotions.

"Hard night, Nick?" Gil's voice drifting in from the doorway to his right, startles him a little and he can't help the involuntary gasp that slips from his lips.

"Damn, Gil. You scared the shit out of me, don't do that again, man."

Hearing the genuine distress in his lover's voice, Gil steps further into the room, bringing himself closer, wanting to reassure Nick that everything is OK. Standing now by his lover's side, he leans in as if to examine the scant evidence that Nick has managed to procure. In reality, he takes advantage of the quiet location and the late hour to run his hands over Nick's ass. With a strangled yelp, Nick jerks backwards, inadvertently bringing his body into closer contact with Gil's, which is way, way inside his personal space.

"Jesus, Gil. What do you think you're doing? We're at work, man. This is so not cool."

"Sssshhh, Nick, relax. I already checked, there's no one around."

One hand continues to stroke across Nick's ass, the other sliding up and curling around his waist, pulling him closer, until their bodies are flush. Nick can feel the solid length of Gil's rather impressive erection pressed hard against him and a wave of desire sweeps over him, followed swiftly by a rising blush. Speaking of rising, the heat on his skin isn't the only thing vying for his attention and he can feel himself begin to harden in response to his lover's caresses. Groaning, he tries ineffectually to pull himself from Gil's embrace, very much aware of their surroundings.

"Gil, what are you trying to do to me, man? We can't do this here, someone could see us."

Dropping his hands abruptly to his sides, Gil pulls back. When he turns around, Nick finds him looking for all the world like he hadn't just been groping Nick's ass seconds before. Only the teasing smirk and the twinkle in his eye gives him away.

"Nick, I think we need to review the evidence in this case in my office, right now. Let's go."

So while Nick scrambles to find something, anything to hide his inconvenient hard-on, Gil waits in the doorway trusting that his lab coat will hide the signs of his own arousal. Finally, Nick grabs a convenient folder, before hurrying to join Gil in the corridor.

"Hey, Gil. You want me to grab a folder for you too? That lab coat's looking a little snug, big boy."

The salacious look in his eye goes straight to Gil's cock, hardening him further and he groans a little in frustrated anticipation. Thankfully, in the corridor on their way to Gil's office, they don't run into anyone who needs their attention. Not until they run into Ecklie, just shy of their goal

"Grissom. Stokes," he nods in greeting. "Grissom, I need to talk to you about this month's overtime budget. The sheriff is coming down hard on us, and we need to find a way to use resources more efficiently."

"Nick, would you wait for me in my office, please? I'll be in, in just a minute."

Listening with only one ear to Conrad babbling on about budget meetings, Gil finds his eyes tracking Nick's somewhat less than fluid movements, as he walks away from him. The baggy unisex overalls Nick is wearing do nothing to camouflage his beautiful body. Conversely, the loose fabric, instead of swamping his frame, only helps to accentuate his lean figure and strong legs. The colour blue highlights the darkness of Nick's eyes and hair, while reflecting the light tan and the rosy blush that paints his skin. Reluctantly drawing himself away from thoughts of what he will do to make Nick blush some more, Gil turns his formidable focus and attention on Conrad Ecklie.

"Conrad, much as I'd love to discuss this month's budget constraints. I'm a little busy with a case right now. Perhaps we could schedule a meeting for later in the day, or perhaps at the beginning of next shift. I'll be more than happy to speak with you then."

Gil watches calmly, as Ecklie flounders momentarily, unprepared for his cool demeanour and quick capitulation. However, to his credit, the Assistant Director recovers rapidly, guaranteeing Gil that he will be in contact again soon. Who said he couldn't be politic if his life depended on it? It is just a case of finding the right motivation, and right now, he is nothing if not motivated. Grinning softly to himself, he walks towards his office.

By the time he arrives in Gil's shadowy office, Nick is a bundle of nervous energy, just waiting to explode. The thought of what they are about to do fills him with both excitement and fear. The walk from the garage alone had been fraught with the danger of discovery, his spine tingling and his heart thundering in his chest as they passed the unknowing occupants of glass-walled labs. Now safely ensconced in Gil's lair, he feels those tingles of fear and excitement morph into shudders of anticipation and lust. His body begins to sweat in the confines of his blue cotton overalls, his hard cock tenting the loose fabric, telegraphing his desire for anyone to see. He begins to pace, willing his lover to hurry to him, before he drops into one of the seats positioned before Gil's desk. Placing the file folder that he used to cover himself safely on the desktop, he tries to maintain an outward appearance of calm professionalism. Then with a huff of frustration, he settles in to wait. Ecklie has the worst timing. God, sometimes, he really hates that man!

Closing and locking the door quietly behind him, Gil watches as Nick twists around in his seat to track his movements. With hungry eyes he watches as Gil closes the blinds, ensuring their privacy. In the muted lightning, Gil's eyes shine with excitement and anticipation, mirroring Nick's emotions perfectly. Slowly, he advances; taking his time, allowing Nick to take in his aroused state as he deftly slides the lab coat from his shoulders. A sly grin twists his mouth upwards, and he watches as Nick's tongue slips out to lick lips gone suddenly dry. Nick's eyes are glassy, filled with need, as he rises to meet his lover. In unspoken harmony, each finds the other's lips, tongues dancing in a heated exchange. There is no playful battle for dominance, just pleasure taken and given, unhurried and unrestrained.

Slowly, Gil allows his hands to wander over the body he desires. At first they settle on Nick's slim hips, holding him in place as they plunder each other's mouths. Then gradually they slip lower, reaching behind to rub and knead Nick's firm ass, pulling them into closer contact. He can feel the solid length of Nick's cock, rubbing up against his own, a delicious friction as their bodies converge.

Releasing Nick's mouth he asks, "My. My. Mr Stokes. Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

Before his lover can answer, Gil brings one hand around and begins to lower the zipper of Nick's overalls, the other finding its way to the prominent erection straining the garment. As his hand slips inside, he is surprised to find that Nick is wearing nothing beneath the blue covering, but skin. Recovering quickly, Gil takes Nick's length into his hand, allowing his thumb to briefly graze the sensitive head, before he begins to stroke him. Nick's head falls forwards, landing softly on Gil's shoulder, as he gives himself over to pleasure.

With a sure touch, Gil skilfully brings his partner to the brink. Nick is panting in his ear, his hot, moist breath sliding over Gil's throat, as he leans heavily on him for support. Thrusting instinctively into the warm embrace, he feels a tightening in his groin, as his balls draw upwards. The need to cum is almost overwhelming. He struggles to keep himself from crying out as Gil increases the pressure on his cock, pumping him harder.

Gil can feel the shudders that course through Nick's body as his orgasm approaches. His own body echoes those responses, and he pushes back his own need for gratification, placing Nick's pleasure before his own. With a practiced ease, he adds a final twist of his wrist as he fists Nick's engorged cock. He feels the organ swell in his hand before, with a strangled cry, Nick cums in long, powerful spurts, coating his hand. His head still resting on Gil's shoulder, Nick rides out the aftershocks, body trembling, heart racing.

"Nicky. You still with me?" Gil asks after a minute or two. "Don't take this the wrong way, baby. But you're getting kind of heavy there."

Pushing back slightly, from Gil's embrace, Nick doesn't speak. He simply seeks out Gil's lips, taking a tender kiss, one infused with sleepy passion and warm contentment. When Gil's eyes meet Nick's, they are full of silent adoration and awe, beguiled by the beauty standing before him. His whole world, his heart and soul, is bound up in this one man and he has never felt more at peace than he does at this very moment.

With a shy smile, Nick strokes Gil's arm, running his fingers playfully downwards.

"Gil, let me take care of you now."

"There's no need, Nicky."

Brow crinkling, Nick drops his gaze to the front of Gil's pants, his eyes widening slightly, as he takes in the dark stain decorating the fabric.

"You came in your pants?"

Feeling an unaccustomed blush begin to spread across his skin, Gil looks at him and chuckles.

"What can I say, Nicky? You're just so damn hot. I couldn't help myself."

Then he chuckles again as he watches a blush that outdoes his own march across Nick's skin.

All that is left after that is cleanup. Gil hands over some moist wipes from the stash in his drawer, studiously ignoring Nick's innuendo-laden comments about being prepared. When they are once more presentable, Nick swoops on his lover for a final kiss before unlocking the door and preparing to leave. As they separate, Gil can't resist one final feel of Nick's tight ass and asks.

"Commando, Nick? How long?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

And with a wicked smile and a twinkle in his eye he is gone.


End file.
